We remember those who have fallen
by Crystalflashblade
Summary: Optimus and Liz remember those who have fallen in war, both Autobot and Human spent the past three weeks writing this and having it beta read by my dedicated beta reader who helped me improve this short story and then I sent it off to my friends to read.


I spent the past three weeks writing this and having it beta read by my dedicated beta reader who helped me improve this short story and then I sent it off to my friends to see what they thought of it. And now I present to you my latest Transformer story.

**We remember those who have fallen.****By Linkfangirl.**

Optimus watched as Liz holding some flowers in her hands close to her chest, looking at the wall of all the soldiers names printed on it. He brought her here so she could look for a name. He watched as she ran her hand along one of the names as tears flowed from her felt her pain in his spark, the name she was touching was her father's; he had died protecting his country. She had never said good-bye, she never got to tell her father before he'd left that she loved him, now here was the only way she could be close to him was some wall with his name printed among thousands of war dead. His spark ached as he watched her lean her head against the name as she knelt down and placed the red roses at the base of the monument.

"I love you, father. I will never forget you and that you gave your life to protect our home to protect mother and me."

She turned away from the monument as the shard of Optimus Prime's spark which was lodged in her chest glow. She took on her Autobot size. He gently reached out for her pulling her close against his chest, she had taught him a lot about humans and because of their spark bond, he felt the pain her heart held. They just stood Optimus allowed her to cry against his metal.

"Your father was a hero, Liz, he put others before himself," Optimus whispered. He also remembered all the fallen comrades he had experienced. The destruction of war first hand as he knew the loss and the pain it caused all because some lusted for power.

She glanced up at him, eyes red from crying. Optimus stroked her cheek as there was no need for words to be said, the love that the two shared didn't need words to be known. He softly and gently kissed her, before holding her close. "Never doubt that your father loved you, and never forget I love you," whispered Optimus.

She looked up at him, Optimus. He was her friend, lover and partner. He was a brave leader putting the needs of other's before himself, he would willingly die to protect her, the people of this planet and his own team. There was nothing but goodness in him. He maintained the beliefs of a true hero, and a good leader.

Her eyes locked with Optimus's own optics. "Never stop fighting for what you believe in Optimus, you have the compassion and the drive to protect what you believe in. It is one of the things that made me fall in love with you," she whispered to him. "It's what makes you a good leader and also what makes you, you the one I love. Promise me no matter how bad the fight gets you'll never loose that compassion,"

Prime tilted her head with his finger as he smiled. "My love, I promise you, I will never change."

He looked to the memorial wall, he wondered if the Earth government would allow the Autobots to list their fallen on a similar wall at the base. He gently pulled away from Liz the two sat down on the grass.

Optimus gently held Liz on his legs and wrapped his arms around her. "I have lost a lot of brave soldiers . . . they were my comrades but also my friends . . ." he informed her. "Jazz was our first comrade to fall on your planet taken by Megatron, and in my spark I know there will be many more . . . deaths to come." he suddenly pulled her close. "I nearly lost you, I nearly lost a piece of me,"

She hugged him her arms around his neck. She whispered. "Your friends should be remembered," she looked around at the memorial. "Maybe a memorial like this one after all the fallen Autobots are war heroes and Earth is the Autobots' new home now. I will support you in getting our Earth government to allow one for the dead Autobots, love, it's only right after all the sacrifice the Autobots made to protect us, Earthlings."

Optimus smiled at her. "You are compassionate as well, you also care about those around you," he held her. She gently placed her hand on his Autobot symbol and held her father's medals to her heart, she whispered, "We remember those who give their lives for freedom . . . both Autobots and human, age or time shall not weary them, they shall not grow old as we grow old, but at the rising of the sun to the setting of the sun we will remember them, least we forget the sacrifices that they did for us," as new tears filled and overflowed in her eyes. "Amen,"

Optimus looked at her - she had said that not only for her people but for his. "They will always be remembered in our souls and minds." he whispered.

He held her no more words were spoken as they sat in silence remembering all those that were lost in war.


End file.
